A Wild Few Days
by Amelda Marcos
Summary: Title has nothing to do with anything. Charlie and Tonks hate each other, or so it seems. Draco comes into the scene and eveyone lives happily after. NTCW with hints at RWHG DMGW, and SSSinistra
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

Tonks stumbled into Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She had just come back from her most recent mission for the Order and was ready to lay down and sleep, unfortunately she had to report. She tripped over the troll leg umbrella holder, as usual, and made her way to the dining room from where she heard noises. As she made her way into the room all chatter stopped. Tonks barely noticed it as Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ran over to her.

"Dear, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Without looking up Tonks replied, "I need to talk to Dumbledore."

Mrs. Weasley guided Tonks over to the dinning room table as she said, "You sit down here dear. I'll get you some food then owl Dumbledore."

As Tonks sat down a voice echoed through the quite room. "No need for that Molly." Everyone whipped their heads around, including Tonks, to see Dumbledore standing where Tonks had been previously. "Why don't you send her food upstairs to her room. I'll talk to her there." He grinned then added, "And Molly, you must tell me how you got Nymphadora to sit next to Charlie. I tried for seven years but it never worked."

Tonks let out a small screech at Charlie's name, and stood up quickly. She turned to the red head next to her and seemed to regain all the energy that had been previously missing. "You! I thought my week couldn't get any worse, I was wrong."

Charlie sneered, in a very snapelike way, "It's wonderful to see you again too. If I had known it was you I would have moved the moment you sat down."

Tonks sniffed at him. "I was so glad when I heard you were working in Romania, it meant I'd never have to worry about seeing you again. I don't see how you an be related to such nice people!"

Charlie glared at her, "At least I have a descent family Nymphadora!" That was the last thing Tonks heard as the room grew dark and she fainted.

And the Quote is: "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

-Dumbledore _Sorcerer's Stone_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters. 

Unfortunately for Charlie and Tonks, the later had been leaning over the former as they talked and so she fell towards him. Using his seeker reflexes, Charlie caught Tonks in his arms. There was a few seconds of silence before Dumbledore said, "Come on Charlie, I'll show you her room."

Groaning at the thought of carrying his arch enemy up a flight of stairs and through the blasted old house Charlie asked, "Couldn't you levitate her to her room?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "In her condition of exhaustion and us not knowing what she's been through this last week I wouldn't advise that course of action. No Charlie, you must carry her."

Sighing Charlie lifted Tonks into his arms, noticing that she was warmer than he expected . Dumbledore led Charlie through the House of Black. They started in the areas Charlie knew, past the troll leg and the rooms his family occupied. Then his surroundings started to become unfamiliar. When they finally reached Tonks' room Charlie was amazed by how much space there was in the House of Black.

"How many rooms are in this house?" He asked Dumbledore.

"That is a very good question Charlie, and there is no answer I can give you. We haven't yet explored the entirety of the house. It appears to have a spell upon it that causes to inside to be much bigger than it appears. We do however know that it is safe for the Order to abide here, Minerva and I have made sure of that."

Dumbledore pushed open the door in front of him to reveal a small and cluttered, but cozy, room. Charlie entered and, avoiding the piles of CD's (It's not Hogwarts so they work there) and papers, walked over to Tonks' bed. He lay her down gently before turning toward Dumbledore.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

Dumbledore nodded and Charlie left through the open door. He wandered through the halls to get back to the kitchen but soon he realized that he didn't know how to get back. Sighing he turned back around and went back to Tonks' room. As he was about to enter he heard Tonks speak.

"Dumbledore, he's in trouble. I'm going to try and bring him back. I would be devastated if anything happened to him."

"Alright Tonks. I'll have Kingsley give you some vacation time. I do agree with you. He needs to be brought back. Now relax, I'm going to put you to sleep."

Charlie waited a few moments as silence engulfed to room, then knocked on the door. "Come in Charlie," Dumbledore said.

As Charlie entered to room his gaze was captured by the cloud like thing that was hanging above Tonks' head. It was filled with dark corridors and terrible sights. His gaze was pulled away as Dumbledore resumed speaking. "You've lost your way haven't you? I should have know better than to send you off." Dumbledore stopped talking and tapped the cloud like bubble above Tonks' head, making it pause. He now turned to face Charlie swishing his wand and mumbled a few words. Instantaneously Charlie felt a pull at the pit of his stomach. Dumbledore explained, "The pull will lead you back."

Charlie nodded then asked, "Where was she? That place looks terrible."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Malfoy Manor. It was terrible for her, but she was the only one who could do it. Mr. Weasley, this does not leave the room. Don't tell anyone, not even Tonks that I've told you this." Charlie nodded then let the pull led him out of the room.

* * *

Quote:

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"  
Severus Snape Sorcerer's Stone


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters. 

Tonks rolled over in her bed, trying to sleep without the sun shinning in her eyes. Sighing, she determined her quest unaccomplishable. Without opening her eyes, Tonks reached over to her dresser and picked up her wand. She gave it a flick and the room was filled with the sound of Tribute (this is for you, KT the 3rd). Slowly she opened her eyes and stretched. She looked over at her clock and it read 1:30.

"Might as well get up." She said to herself, then laughed. "What would they think of me now? Talking to myself. Crazy they would call me." She frowned, "Especially Charlie. He's always so annoying." She got out of her bed and started gathering clothes. Once Tribute ended she said, "That's my signal to take a shower and get out of this dratted room"

* * *

Tonks looked around the kitchen as she entered, it was empty. She grinned, "Now what should I make for myself today?" Tonks ran about the room taking things out, mixing, and cooking with considerable lack of accidents. Finally her concoction was ready. Tonks sat down at the table in the middle of the room and was about to take a bite out of whatever it was she made when Snape walked in.

"Hello Severus! Would you like something to eat, I'm willing to share." Tonks asked.

Snape scowled at her, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm still your superior and I would prefer it if you didn't call me by my first name, Nymphadora." Tonks wrinkled her nose at the use of her first name but Snape continued, "I will however take something to eat."

"Alright, Professor. I forgot you only let Auriga Sinistra call you Severus because you're afraid of her coffee cup throwing abilities ." Snape grimaced at the mention of Hogwarts' Astronomy professor. Tonks stood up and took another plate out of the cupboard. She split her food in half and pushed the smaller half onto the other plate, which she gave to Snape. Once it was placed in front of him Tonks got her former professor a fork.

Snape looked at the food suspiciously then took a small bite. Immediately he stood up and ran to the sink. After he spit out what food was still in his mouth he turned to Tonks, "That starry eyed twit told you to poison me didn't she! If you were still at Hogwarts you would have just lost your house 500 points!" Snape gave Tonks one last sneer before he marched out of the kitchen, all the while muttering under his breath.

Tonks shrugged her shoulders and continued eating, if Snape didn't know high quality when he tasted it then he just shouldn't eat her food anymore. When she finished she stood up, placed her dish (along with Snape's) in the sink, pushed her chair in then walked into the hallway.

She grabbed her jacket and purse from the coat rack, giving it a triumphant glance as she managed not to knock it down, then opened the front door and walked outside. After making sure that the door was locked, she walked around the house to the garage. She went in, opened the garage door, got in her Mini, and drove out. She chuckled as she remembered the horrified look Molly gave Dumbledore when he announced that he had bought her a Mini Copper.

Driving through the streets of London, Tonks mind went to the task at hand. While she had been at Malfoy Manor she had meet up with the young Malfoy. He was how she got into Malfoy Manor, he was another insider of Dumbledore's. Being cousins Tonks and Draco felt they had a special connection. They were both part of a family of evil wizards, unfortunately Draco had to play the part. Now it was up to her to save her cousin, she would protect him with her life if it came to that. Of coarse, she had to find him first.

* * *

"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more that a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves"  
Oliver Wood Sorcerer's Stone 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

Draco peered around him. He had purposely gotten separated from his parents at what ever boring conference they had been attending, but now he was lost. He'd agreed to meet with Tonks at 2:00 in Flourish and Blots and now it was 1:30. His parents had been in Knockturn alley and now he couldn't find his way out.

He wandered around for a few more minutes before seeing an almost hidden opening. He slid through the small space carefully, hoping he would find Diagon Alley on the other side. The light on the other side blinded him and he had to blink a few times before he could see. Luckily enough, he was standing right next to Flourish and Blots.

He sidled his way, Draco style, out of the alley and walked into Flourish and Blots. He might as well make a few useful purchases since he was here. While wandering around the store he spied some quills and decided that he could use a new one. It had to be flashy and feathery so as to annoy Potter, he did so much enjoy annoying Potter. Walking over, he searched the table for just the right quill. One was a bright pink, it would annoy Potter but also might make others wonder about him so it wouldn't do. There was also the extremely feathery one, but it seemed to have a certain affinity for finding its way into his mouth. He finally decided on two quills, one to annoy the other for elegance. The elegant one was a single swan feather, starting as white at the core of the feather and going to a midnight black. The quill to annoy flashed between a grass green and snow white, it also made a quiet ringing noise as it changed colors. The flashing would irritate as well as the constant ringing.

As he finished paying he heard a curse then a crash that sounded suspiciously like many books falling. Turning around he saw that sure enough, it had been books falling along with some thing else. On the floor lay about fifty books and in the center of them lay Tonks. Smiling he walked over to her.

"My dear cousin, it still astounds me how you ever became an auror with all this sound you make. Do you need a little help?" Draco asked while offering Tonks his hand.

She looked up at him and grabbed his hand but instead of hoisting herself up she pulled him down as well. She seemed to find his expression extremely funny as she started laughing so hard she couldn't get up. Draco stood up immediately and glared at her.

When she stopped laughing she looked up at him and said, "I think you've been spending too much time around Snape. You seem to have picked up his glare. Unfortunately for you, I am impervious to its power! Lets go." With a flick of her wand, the books she had barreled over returned to the neat and tidy stack they had been in. She and Draco stumbled into a standing position. With a wide smile at the glaring sales receptionist, Tonks made her way out of the store with Draco following silently.

* * *

"I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be hygienic, and confiscated it"  
Professor Dumbledore Sorcerer's Stone

* * *

PS: I already have the story all written. Thanks for the ideas but I know that if I hadn't finished it first I never would have finished it. I doubt I'll change my story just because I'm too lazy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

After driving back through London to Grimmauld street, Tonks led Draco over to number 12 Grimmauld Place, after telling him the "magic words". Draco stopped just in front of the door and looked at Tonks. "Do you think they'll except me? I haven't been nice to the Weasley's or Potter."

Tonks chuckled, "What, you're always nice! Draco, I don't know if they'll be very happy that you're here but it's the only safe place for you and I'll be here to take care of you. If either of the twins pulls a prank on you just let me know and we'll get them even better. I'm proud to say quite a few of their ideas were given to them by me, just don't tell Molly. Are you ready?"

Draco gave a resolute nod and rang to doorbell. After a few seconds he heard footsteps then the door was opened by a Weasley. He hadn't seen this one before but he knew he was a Weasley because of the red hair.

The Weasley in question glanced over him as if Draco Malfoy showed up at his doorstep every day and focused his gaze on Tonks. "You're back. Great." The Weasley shook his head as if to dislodge something. "I must be going crazy from boredom if I'm glad to see you here."

"Wow Charlie, that remark wasn't very scathing. Loosing your touch are you? Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my cousin to his room. By the way, Draco this is Charlie, Charlie this is Draco." She shouldered her way past Charlie with Draco following behind her leaving Charlie standing in the doorway.

As he followed Tonks Draco asked, "So that's the famous Charlie Weasley."

"Don't tell me you wanted to meet him like every other seeker from Hogwarts." Tonks said.

"I must admit, I did have a slight wish to meet him, he's legendary."

"Yup. And because of him none of the other Gryffindor quiditch players during his years were recognized."

"I take it you were one of those? You two don't seem to like each other. Or you're madly in love and won't admit it."

Tonks made a choking noise. "Don't you dare say that again or I'll send you back to your parents. He's the worst Weasley, actually the only bad one except for Percy. Ah, here's your room." Tonks pushed open a door which led into a small room with a bed and closet. Tonks said, "We have to go report to Dumbledore, do you want to do that now or rest first?"

"Let's do it now, I might as well get it over." Draco decided.

"Alright," said Tonks, "to Dumbledore we go."

* * *

""I've always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was"  
Ron Weasley Sorcerer's Stone 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

After an hour of reporting to Dumbledore, Draco and Tonks were finally finished. Dumbledore walked out of his temporary office with them dictating that it was time for dinner. As the threesome walked into the dining room everyone, except for Charlie Weasley, went quite and stared.

Dumbledore smiled at the group of people at the table and said, "I don't think I have ever rendered a whole group of people completely silent before." At this a nervous chuckle spread through the room and people resumed talking but Draco noticed the frequent, not always subtle and mostly unfriendly, glances in his direction. Tonks led Draco over to the three open spaces at the table. She seated Draco in the middle one and took a seat to his left. Dumbledore took the seat on Draco's right.

After clearing his throat Dumbledore said, "As I'm sure you have noticed, Mr. Draco Malfoy has joined us tonight. he will be staying with us for the rest of this summer and possibly more depending on whether we can find another safe place for him. I know there is much animosity here between Mr. Malfoy and certain others," a snort from George interrupted him, "but I except you to put it aside for he is now part of the Order and Nymphadora's cousin and thus respect is due to him. I have talked to Mr. Malfoy privately as well and he has reassured me that he will also respect all of you." Dumbledore's speech was ended with another snort, this time from Fred or so the others assumed as it was always hard to tell the two apart.

There was silence before Mrs. Weasley declared it time for dinner and summoned the food. The clatter of dishes drowned out the silence as people hurried to get what food they wanted and eat. After the first mad rush a murmur of talk arose floating throughout the room with unease. Draco ate in silence with occasional shakes of his head to indicate yes or no to Tonks' and Dumbledore's small talk questions.

After all had finished eating Dumbledore stood up again. "Time for Order business, adults only." There was a collective groan as Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were shoed out of the room. Surprisingly, the twins were allowed to stay. Once the Hogwarts students were in the hallway all eyes turned onto Draco. To escape the questions and accusations he knew were coming Draco turned away and sprinted up to the room Tonks had earlier told him was his.

* * *

"Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car into the Whomping Willow, people will be talking about that one for years"  
Lee Jordan Chamber of Secrets

* * *

Nativewildmage: In my story Draco is good, I've still got hope for him in the books. I just thought I'd tell you in case you didn't want to read a Draco is good story. But please! keep reading anyways, I really appreciate it! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

In the dining room the Order was having a heated discussion. Fred, or was it George, asked as soon as the door was locked and the room guarded, "Who's idea was it to bring that stupid git into the Order?"

A second later their question was answered not only by Tonks' voice but the violent change of her hair color from powder blue to bright red. "That stupid git is my cousin and he's certainly not stupid and only acts like a git occasionally. You don't realize what he's been through "

Now Dumbledore stood up putting a hand on Tonks' shoulder, "I realize that many of you are not happy with this arrangement but it was vital that we brought Draco into the protection of the Order. Some will not believe me when I say that Draco isn't as bad as most of you think. His father is a death eater, his mother may be one, in fact most of his relatives were. That's the way he was raised but instead of following in his parents foot steps he began to secretly admire his cousin Nymphadora, his aunt Andromeda, and Uncle Sirius Black. In fact the year Sirius escaped, Draco was the first to come to me with proof of Sirius' innocence. For that you should all respect him as well as the fact that he went against his parents and everything he'd been taught never expecting anything in return."

Now Professor McGonagall spoke, "I realize what you say is true Albus, but do you really think it's wise to have him here"  
"Minerva dear, I don't see why he shouldn't stay here where he'll be protected." Dumbledore answered.

Snape said, "I must say I'm inclined to agree with Minerva. Some think I'm prejudice toward Potter and the Dream Team," here he sent a pointed look at Fred and George, "and although this is not entirely the case I'm still not sure they will handle it nicely."

Dumbledore considered it, "I realize what you mean and agree this isn't the best of situations."

Before he could continue Tonks cut in, "He has to stay here! If I had a flat he could stay with me but I live here and there isn't anywhere safe we could send him. We can't send him back to his parents either, they might realize what's up and Draco would feel betrayed! I won't let it happen!"

When Tonks finished, Charlie gave his opinion, "If Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione can't deal with Draco Malfoy being on our side and in the same house with him then we can't expect much from them later on. I agree with Tonks, Draco is best off here and we shouldn't jeopardize him because others may be uncomfortable." Charlie gave the twins a pointed glance. There was quiet discussion then a sea of nods.

Dumbledore smiled, "Alright, now that that's decided lets go on to other topics"  
The Order continued discussing other things and Tonks remained silent for the remainder of the meeting.

After Dumbledore dismissed everyone Tonks ran out after Charlie and caught his arm. Once he had turned around she gave him a shy smile, "Thank you, you're the last person I expected to agree with me."

A small blush started to creep up Charlie's face, "It wasn't a problem." He looked like he was going to say more but at the catcalls from George and Fred they broke apart and went their separate ways.

* * *

"I hope Ron's not in another _girl's toilet_. . "  
Percy Weasley Chamber of Secrets 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

Draco got up that morning feeling very nervous. He had this feeling that the Dream Team plus Co. wasn't very happy that he was staying at Grimmauld Place. From the looks they had given him the previous night, Draco could tell that he not many people would be talking to him besides Tonks. He put on his perfectly ironed clothes and walked out of his room. After taking a deep breath, he walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he saw the four faces he dreaded seeing the most sitting around the kitchen table and looking at him.

The five teens stared at each other, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and would have continued so if Tonks had not chosen that moment to walk into the kitchen.

"Wotcher!" she said cheerily. "Draco, I see you've found the kitchen. Now what can I make you to eat?" Glancing at the others in the room she asked, "Would any of you like anything?"

The Gryffindors nodded no but Draco said, "I'll have whatever you make."

At this Tonks grinned, "You asked for it. Don't say I didn't worn you. Even Severus lost his cool facade when he ate one of my concoctions."

Draco looked like he was going to change his mind for a second then said, "I'll try it anyways. If it's as bad as you're implying I can just sue you."

Tonks laughed, "Draco dear, I can always say you put me under Imperious Curse."

As the two cousins laughed and joked Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left the room. Tonks began to cook something that contained eggs, hot sauce, curry powder, and a variety of other ingredients Draco didn't recognize. As Draco watched Tonks cook he thought back to his life in Malfoy manor. Never had his mother or father cooked for him. He hadn't yet been at Grimmauld place for 24 hrs. and he already felt more comfortable there than he had at home. Surprising, he mused, considering Tonks, Dumbledore, and Snape were the only ones who had talked to him and he felt like hostile faces were constantly watching him.

"It's done," interrupted his thoughts. Draco looked over at Tonks to see her smiling at him triumphantly and holding a pan. He also noticed the flames coming u from the burner behind her.

Laughing he said, "It's done but you managed to start something on fire. Tonks turned around and, forgetting she held the pan, flung up her arms in despair. Draco and Tonks' breakfast flew out of the pan and into the air. There was just enough time for Draco to think that it was fortunate that no one was behind Tonks when Charlie walked in the door, directly in the path of the flying breakfast. Draco watched in slow motion as the eggs arched into the air and landed directly on Charlie's head.

"You've always had a good aim," Charlie said to Tonks. Draco only had a second to wonder about the comment before Tonks replied.

"Not that anybody noticed since the Gryffindor seeker got all the fame, it wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't shown off. Anyways, the eggs fit you." Throughout Tonks' comment Charlie's face had gotten progressively redder.

"Nymphadora Tonks! I did not show off!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora and of coarse you did. What do you think all those steep dives you always did were, and all the loop-de-loops?"

"Alright, but I was younger and had nothing to do but circle the pitch. Anyways, I didn't realize played Quiditch so that you could get famous!"

"It wasn't the fame, and it wasn't just me. It was the whole team. Everyone talked about the "best seeker ever". Never did they mention how the keeper kept out almost every shot, how the chasers always made their shots, or how the beaters never missed. No, anyone of us could have played professional Quiditch but no one cared for how good we were. It was all about Charlie. Even now, so many years later my own cousin talks about you. He didn't even know I was a chaser or that in all my years on the Gryffindor team that I made more goals than any other on a school team had!"

"Well, why didn't anyone say anything if it was so important?"

"We did!" Yelled Tonks. " But it shouldn't have been necessary!" With that she stomped out of the kitchen. She left Charlie with a red face and Draco with an empty stomach.

An awkward silence filled the room until Draco asked softly, "Was she really that great of a chaser?"

Charlie slumped into a chair next to Draco. "Yes." After a pause he added, "that cousin of yours really drives me crazy."

"Well," said Draco, "I think you drive her crazy too."

"No, not that way," Charlie sighed. "I always try to impress her and if I don't make a fool of myself then she thinks I'm stuck up and hates me for that. I also have this marvelous ability to start fights with her and insult her."

Draco smirked. "It must be genetic. You wouldn't believe all the fights Weasley and Granger get into. Everyone knows they're madly in love except for the two themselves."

Charlie laughed, "Yes, those two are destined but won't admit it. Just like Snape and Professor Sinistra."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Professor Snape and the batty astronomy teacher? You have to be kidding me!"

"Have you ever seen those two at it? Fred and George told me once that she threw a coffee mug at Snape. The time the twins spiked the punch they were professing their mutual love all night. If you listen quietly sometime to Snape when Sinistra is in the room you an hear him muttering under his breath about her."

Draco still looked a little skeptical. "Well, getting back to you and Dora, I think you have a chance. If she really despised you then she wouldn't waste her time by arguing with you. She also cares to much about what you do, an unbiased acquaintance wouldn't care if you were the biggest git in the world. She'd just laugh at you. Just don't et to hopeful and don't tell her that I advised you, because if she does hate you then she'd get mad at me to."

Charlie looked embarrassed then asked, "what can I do so she won't hate me as much?

Draco thought for a few moments. "Well, talking to me is one way, another is to act like yourself."

"That's what they all say," Charlie groaned.

"And it always works. You wouldn't want her to like a fake Charlie."

"So," asked Charlie, "when you were at Hogwarts were you always acting?"

"Most of it, but I am a genius!"

* * *

'Deliberately causing mayhem in Snape's Potions class was about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye'  
Chamber of Secrets 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

Lunch that day was an awkward affair. Ron, Harry, and Ginny wouldn't talk to Draco. Hermione did occasionally but then the other Gryffindors would glare at her. Tonks wouldn't talk to Charlie, which wouldn't have been odd except that Charlie kept trying to talk to her. Draco answered Hermione's queries as briefly as possible for fear of what Ron would do to him. Fred and George kept glancing at Draco and whispering then Tonks would glare at them until they went silent. Snape, as usual, didn't talk to anyone and Dumbledore acted as if nothing was wrong.

When lunch ended everyone scattered, eager to get out of the tension filled room. Draco decided that the safest place for him was his room, unfortunately that was what the twins had counted on. As he opened his door the first dung bomb went off. Next came a blinding flash and miscellaneous noises. After that Draco was lost.

Tonks heard a series of noises and would have ignored them if the twins hadn't run by her laughing. It only took her a second to realize they had done something to Draco. She ran up to his room to find him covered in feathers. Her first instinct was to laugh but soon vehemence replaced it. All Draco had been trying to do was fit in but if the twins couldn't handle that she would show them something.

Looking at Draco the first thing she said was, "Go get cleaned up. I'll try to do something with your room." When Draco left Tonks walked into the room and examined the damage. As she cleared up a variety of things she thought about how to get back at the twins and all the others who were hostile towards Draco.

When Draco came back, clean and unfeathered, Tonks was grinning. "I know that smile," he said, "and it means trouble for someone."

"We are going to get those twins back, just like I told you we would. We're going to beat them and everyone who has a problem with you at Quiditch!"

The twins were just congratulating themselves when Tonks walked into the living room. "You tow! Five minutes. In the backyard. With your team, 6 players max."

As Tonks marched out of the room Charlie commented, "You must have done something bad," before running out of the room. Charlie caught up with Tons and asked, "Need another player?"

Tonks looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"I assume my brothers did something to Draco and I want to help get them back."

Tonks stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Alright, but Draco's Seeker so you have to be something else."

Charlie thought a moment before replying, "I'll be a Chaser. I bet I can find someone to be Beater. You just have to find a Keeper." Charlie went off to find a Beater and Tonks tried to think of someone who could be Keeper for the "Draco Team".

As Tonks was thinking Hermione came up behind her and tapped Tonks on the shoulder. "I heard what you said to the twins and think you should know that they have a pretty good team."

Tonks grinned, "Yeah, but they're nothing compared to what our team will be, especially if we have a great keeper. She'll be our secret weapon."

Hermione looked at Tonks suspiciously. "You can't be asking me to do that. I'll mess up the whole game and all my friends are on opposite team."

"Hermione, do you think what they did to Draco is right? How they always glare at him? I know he did some mean things but you have to give him a chance. And your the best Keeper I know."

"You mean Ron is the best Keeper you know but he's on the opposite team."

"No, I meant what I said."

Hermione sighed, "Alright but Ron's going to kill me for never telling him I could play Quiditch."

Tonks smiled, "No, it will take him a while to get over it but then it'll just increase his love for you."

Hermione sputtered then said, "I'll just go get ready." She looked back as she headed up the stairs. "Tell Charlie I said hi." She winked at Tonks then ran up the rest of the stairs before Tonks could send a curse at her.

* * *

"Yeah, Harry's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant"  
George Weasley Chamber of Secrets 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

Five minutes later the two teams were assembled. Fred, or George, came forward and said, "We have our team ready. We've got Harry, best Seeker in the world, Ginny and George as Chasers, Ron as Keeper, who I might add happens to be darn good, and myself as our Beater. Not only do we have better players than you but you only have four players."

Tonks smiled calmly, "I think you might have to start using your fingers to count. Charlie and I are the Chasers. Draco's our Seeker, he's third best. By the way we do have the best Seeker, he's just playing Chaser. For Beater we have Mundungus."

"That's four players," drawled George patronizingly.

"Oh," said Tonks, not sounding surprised at all, "did I forget to mention our Keeper? Miss Hermione Granger, the best kept Nymphadora Tonks secret."

Everyone on the opposing team stood with their mouths open as Hermione waved shyly. Ginny was the first to recover, being more cool headed than the others, "Hermione! Your on the same team as that ferret! Why would you be on his side?"

Hermione scowled at Ginny. "Draco Malfoy is a person just like you Ginevra Weasley! Unlike you, his parents are dark wizards and if he had shown any sign of being good it would have been his death!"

Now Ron spoke up. "Hermione, he called you a mudblood at school. No one was watching then."

"He was younger then and it's not as if you've never called me names. Mudblood may seem bad but having you constantly insult me is worse!"

Tonks quickly stepped between the two before they could start another row. It would take hours before either would play quiditch if the row blew up to full scale and Tonks wasn't about to let that happen.

"Why don't you two save your little spat for later and we'll get started with this game."

"Just a moment," yelled Harry, "we need a referee. I wouldn't trust Malfoy a hundred broom lengths away."

Tonks' brow furrowed as she tried to think about who would be an unbiased referee. She was spared from contemplation as Dumbledore came out of the house.

"I heard there was a friendly quiditch game going on back here and wanted to watch. Tonks smiled, with Dumbledore watching no one would try anything sneaky.

"Would you be our referee Professor?" She asked.

"I'd be delighted. But call me Albus, please Nymphadora."

Tonks grimaced slightly at the use of her full first name, "Thank you Albus. Alright teams, on your brooms!"

At Dumbledore's whistle everyone flew into the air and into their positions. As soon as Dumbledore released the balls the game was on. Harry and Draco circled the pitch, both being careful to stay away from the other. Hermione and Ron each took a place at the opposite goal posts. The Beaters chased after the one Bludger, since there were only two Beaters the number had been split, and the Chasers flew around watching the Quaffle. Ginny quickly caught the Quaffle but, as she threw it to George, Tonks intercepted it.

Tonks flew across the pitch and gave the "Draco Team" its first goal. Dumbledore sent sparkles out of his wand that organized themselves into a scoreboard with ten to zero. As the game went on the "Draco Team" kept hold of the ball and didn't let the opposite team get close to Hermione.

Finally Charlie, who had been in possession of the Quaffle, was hit by a Bludger and dropped the Quaffle. Ginny quickly swooped by him and caught the Quaffle. Tonks was on the opposite side of the pitch and Mundungus was busy chasing after the Bludger. Ginny flew at Hermione and threw the Quaffle. Everyone held their breath except for Tonks and Hermione. Tonks because she knew Hermione would catch the Quaffle and Hermione because she was concentrating on what Tonks had taught her the previous summer.

While Ron, Harry, and Ginny had been scrambling to finish their homework Hermione had had no one to do anything with and hadn't felt like reading. Tonks, who had frequented Grimmauld place had begun teaching Hermione Quiditch to pass the time. Hermione exceeded both of their highest expectations by blocking most of the shots that Tonks made, which was saying something.

Hermione caught the Quaffle with no problem at all and threw the Quaffle at Charlie who then scored on Ron, who was still in disbelief that Hermione could have stopped his sister's throw.

The game continued for quite some time. A few times either Draco or Harry would go into a dive or quickly turn around and fly after something but none of the times had resulted in anything besides a false alarm. Hermione blocked many shots although some made it past her. However hard Ron tried he only blocked about as many as Hermione let in and many more shots were made at him.

As the players were beginning to feel the first touches of fatigue, Draco started in a steep dive. Seconds later Harry began a dive of his own toward the same area. Everyone stopped playing and watched as Draco and Harry dove toward a small gold ball. Everyone, that is, except Fred Weasley. Using the accuracy that had often been commented on, Fred swung his bat and hit a Bludger directly at Draco. It whistled through the air and just as Draco reached out for the snitch it caught him in the small of the back. Draco tumbled off his broom and fell to earth. Thankfully there wasn't far to fall and Draco was not injured.

Harry leaned away from his broom and grabbed the snitch before coming to a graceful landing next to the fallen Draco. All the other players flew down to where Draco and Harry were. As Tonks arrived she knelt down and helped Draco up.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked.

Draco nodded then looked at Fred and everyone held their breath not quite knowing what Draco would say. "That was a good shot." People released pent up breaths but then Draco smirked, "We still won. 230 to 220." Looking at the score Dumbledore had created it was evident that the "Draco team" had indeed won.

Ginny walked up to Draco and held out her hand. "Good game," she said as she shook his hand.

Draco became a little less pale than usual, it seemed to be his type of blush, "Well, I ah, I couldn't have done it without my team mates, my ah friends." He looked timidly at his team at this statement, especially Hermione, and received encouraging nods from them.

Dumbledore came to join the small group of players and thumped Draco on the back. "Nice to see you getting along with so many people Mr. Malfoy. I expect I won't have so much trouble with you and the Gryffindors next year."

Draco gave the headmaster a nervous smile, "I'll try not to cause any trouble."

"Good, because you are going to be moved to Gryffindor for your last year at Hogwarts. It wouldn't due to have you surrounded by those who would wish you harm. You also showed courage coming here with you cousin Nymphadora, it certainly places you in Gryffindor. Would you like a lemon drop?" Then with a wink and a wave he was gone.

Charlie shook his head at the space where Dumbledore had just been. "He was always a strange one."

"Yeah, bloody brilliant!" added Ron.

"Don't swear Ron!" Hermione spoke calmly.

Ron looked over at Draco and said, "If you're going to be in Gryffindor you'll have to get used to her scolding." Then he seemed to notice he had just spoken to his once arch enemy and looked away quickly.

An awkward moment filled the backyard for everyone except Tonks who began fidgeting. It was strange that one who had always been considered an enemy was now someone who could be trusted and they were at a loss of what to say and do. They were saved from further thought as Mrs. Weasley yelled out to them.

"Go wash up! I don't want smelly Quiditch players in the dining room! You have five minutes before I want to see all your sparkling faces at the table!"

There was a mad rush as all but Mundungus made a dash for the door. Even Draco knew that it wasn't wise to keep Mrs. Weasley waiting. The only reason Mundungus wasn't in a hurry was because he knew he wouldn't be invited for dinner, not after the last time when he'd forgotten about the rotten eggs in his pockets and sat on them. The smell had taken days to dissipate and Molly had practically forbidden him from entering Grimmauld place unless it was vital.

* * *

"We'll be needing a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. . . Dear me, we do seem to run through them don't we"  
Albus Dumbledore Chamber of Secrets 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

As Draco came down to dinner he replayed the Quiditch game in his head. Especially the end and what had happened after. He still wasn't sure if he would be accepted by those he had insulted for so long, though hoped he would be. He doubted they would become friends, but to just be accepted by them was enough.

When he entered the dining room half the table was empty. Tonks was already seated but people were on either side of her. Dumbledore was on her left and Professor Sinistra was on her right. Since he couldn't sit next to her, Draco decided to sit opposite Tonks. Just as he sat down the rest of the Quiditch players trooped in. Charlie sat down next to Draco, across from Dumbledore, and, to his surprise, Ginny sat down on his other side. Fred and George eyed him suspiciously for a few moments but Ron was so relieved that Hermione wasn't sitting next to Draco that he didn't notice that Ginny was there instead.

When everyone was seated, Draco had noticed that the table always seemed to be the right size, Mrs. Weasley levitated the food out onto the table. People started passing food around and Draco took a portion of everything. Although Draco had been present for only one dinner he had already noticed that all the food tasted wonderful and that if a person neglected to take seconds then Mrs. Weasley got a worried look.

Draco listened to the conversations around him as he ate. Once again he compared this dinner with those he had had at home. Most times he had eaten alone or with a house elf to keep him company, Dobby had been his favorite although he'd never admit it to Potter. Some days he would be required to eat with his parents and listen to their either boring or frightening conversations. Sometimes he wondered what they talked about when he wasn't around then found he preferred not to know.

He felt a hand on his shoulder shake him, "Are you alright?" broke through his thoughts. He looked over at Ginny, then down at her hand on his shoulder. Her gaze also traveled down to her hand, then seeming to realize it was there she pulled it away as if scorched. Clearing her thought she asked again, "Are you alright? You looked really sad for a moment. Do you miss your family?"

Draco let out a grimace, "Not at all. I was just thinking how much different it is here." After uttering those words he turned back to his plate of mashed potatoes, feeling nervous to be talking to the youngest Weasley and wanting to stop for fear of saying something stupid.

As he ate his potatoes (I've decided that mashed potatoes will be Draco's favorite food in my fic.) Draco began to listen to conversations again. Snippets came to him all jumbled together, one caught his attention for no obvious reason.. It was Tonks talking to Professor Sinistra.

"Did you see him when he entered the house today?" asked Tonks.

"How could I not, I was standing in the front hall and he took the opportunity to once again send a sarcastic remark towards me. He said 'Ah, professor, just the thing I wanted to see after an especially grueling day, your lovely bushy hair.' with that voice that drips sarcasm like a snakes fangs drip venom. I don't know why I haven't jinxed him yet," answered Professor Sinistra.

Tonks laughed, "As strange as it sounds I think that it's because of people like you and me, and that Dumbledore demands it, that he stays here at all. He loves harassing us, although we certainly do are part as well."

Draco thought back to the conversation he had had earlier with Charlie. From what the two women had been discussing it didn't sound like there was any affection between Sinistra and Snape. The more Draco thought about it though the more it sounded like the way his cousin might have greeted Charlie or vice versa.

Draco then remembered what else Charlie had said, 'If you listen quietly sometime to Snape when Sinistra is in the room you an hear him muttering under his breath about her' and turned his attention to Snape. As Draco watched Snape he thought he saw him glance quickly glance toward Professor Sinistra and move his lips. Draco was too far away to actually hear is Snape had said something. He watched his potions teacher closely for the rest of the meal and was starting to think that Charlie had been right with his suspicions.

Finally everyone had finished eating and people were starting to leave the table. As Draco also stood up to leave Dumbledore glanced over at him and asked, "Draco, do you think you could stay for a few minutes?" Draco nodded and sat back down. He felt the stares of the other people in the room as he did so.

When Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins had gone Dumbledore turned to Draco once again. "We don't have much for you to do but it would be very helpful if you would draw a map for the Order of Malfoy Mansion, including the secret passages and hiding places. If you know of any other things that would be important or useful for entering Malfoy manor it would be helpful if you intonated those as well."

Draco looked at Dumbledore for a few moments, processing what he had been asked to do. It would be simple and he would be helping the Order and that had never occurred to him before. A sense of belonging and duty filled him, his father and mother had never trusted him with anything important and this was his chance to redeem himself and not just be an encumbrance.

He noticed all the people were watching him, "Yes, I'll do it."

Dumbledore smiled, "Good, very good. Now I have to ask you to leave us now, you are still underage. When you are done please give the drawing to Molly, but please take your time. We value accuracy above speed, unlike Tom." It took Draco a second to realize who Tom was but then he walked through the door and up to his room to start on his job.

* * *

"Just promise never to try to save my life again"  
Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

Once Draco had left the room, Dumbledore looked around. "Molly, would you be kind enough to put the impenetrable charm on the door? Our first order of business concerns Mr. Malfoy. The people in this house are, and will remain unless necessary, the only people who know where Mr. Malfoy is and that he is alive. Because of this fact we have become in a way his surrogate family. Once the war is over and Mr. Malfoy will again be able to go out into the world he will need a real family. Thus it is up to us to choose guardians for him, preferable people who know he exists. The same goes for Harry. These two boys are almost of age but I'm sure they would still prefer to have guardians appointed." Once he had finished talking Dumbledore looked around at the people in the dining room waiting for their response.

Tonks was the first to speak up. "I'm willing to be Draco's guardian. I'm his closest relative who's not intimate with You-Know-Who. I'm sure my mom won't mind when she finds out and I won't mind the company."

Dumbledore smiled, "Good, I was hoping you'd offer Nymphadora. Now, Draco needs a male guardian as well."

"But sir," Tonks interjected, "does he really need two guardians? I'm perfectly capable of handling him myself. And as you pointed out he'll be of age soon so he doesn't really need a second guardian."

"Call me Albus please. No, he needs a male in his life. There will be things that he won't want to discuss with you but will need a male figure in his life to discuss those things with. Severus, I had you in mind. What do you think?" Dumbledore asked.

"Headmaster, I would be willing to but I don't know if it is the best idea. I am so near the Dark Lord that if I were ever to let my concentration slip and he were to break through my defensives then he would have no trouble discovering Draco. The fact that I had become a guardian might not escape his notice."

When Snape had finished Auriga Sinistra said, "Though I usually try to make a point of disagreeing with Snape I shall make an exception now. I don't think that the boy has warranted being stuck with an overgrown bat for a surrogate parent."

There were a few chuckles at that and Dumbledore was also smiling when he said, "Alright, I see both Severus' and Auriga's points but then we still don't have another guardian for Draco."

Charlie timidly cleared his throat thinking what torture Tonks would think up after he told the Order his idea. "Well I was thinking that I could be Draco's other guardian. I don't know him that well but I have talked to him a little and I think we could become friends. Plus, I'm a guy," he finished lamely. He looked quickly over at Tonks to see what she was thinking but she had an expression on her face that he couldn't identify.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Mr. Weasley you are indeed male. That is defiantly a characteristic Draco would require in his male guardian. Even had you been female I think that you would have done very well. Of coarse it will be up to Draco to make the final decision. Now, on to Harry. Molly and Arthur you are the first to come to mind. You are already a large family so it is understandable if you do not wish,"

"No, no. Of coarse we will take him in," interrupted Molly.

"Good, now that that's taken care of we can move to other business." Dumbledore smiled and the meeting went on.

* * *

"'Oh, that,' said Ginny giggling. 'Well - Percy's got a girlfriend'  
Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.  
'What"  
Chamber of Secrets 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

When Draco walked into the kitchen the next morning he found Molly Weasley in the kitchen. She smiled at him and he smiled back hesitantly.

"What can I make for you dear?" she asked. "I believe you and I are the only ones awake in the house right now. Tonks has already gotten up, her vacation time is up so we'll be seeing a little less of her now." Seeing the distressed look on Draco's face she added, "Oh, don't worry dear. She stays here so you'll see her in the evenings, plus I'm sure the others will be kind to you. They'll have me to deal with if they aren't."

Draco smiled, "That's almost exactly what Tonks said."

"So, what would you like?"

After Draco had finished eating he went backup to his room and started to work on his drawing of Malfoy manor. He had done some work on it the night before but been unimpressed by it so he had decided to start over. He drew a few lines around the paper to create an outline of the house then sighed. How he wished Tonks was there to help him with it. She had seen Malfoy manor, only parts of it but she might have given him an idea of where to start.

Finally he decided to start with his room on the third floor. He drew the outlines and added details like the door, windows, and closet before expanding to the rest of the third floor.

Draco found it hard to work on the map. He didn't know every hiding place in Malfoy manor but added notes where he thought traps or hiding places might be. Drawing it also brought back memories of his younger childhood and summers in his Hogwarts years.

By lunch he was ready for a break. He entered the dining room and it subconsciously registered to him that the table was small once again. Looking around him he only saw Molly, Charlie, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Dumbledore. He sat between Charlie and Dumbledore.

Molly gave the usual swish of the wand and food flew out onto the table for people to start eating. There was small chatter amongst the Dream Team, the twins were discussing things under their breath and occasionally glancing up at their mother, Molly and Dumbledore were also discussing things together with bent heads.

Draco ate in silence until Charlie asked quietly, "How's your thing going?"

"Okay I guess," Draco answered. "It'd be easier if Dora were here to help me. She'd be able to point out all the mistakes that I'm making."

"Yeah, why didn't she draw the thing if she's been there too?" Charlie asked.

Draco scrutinized Charlie for a second before asking, "How did you know that Dora's been there? She, Dumbledore, and I are supposed to be the only ones to know."

Charlie's ears reddened slightly, "I accidentally found out and Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone, he also told me not to tell Tonks so please don't tell her I know. I could help you, just look it over for inconsistencies and to keep you company."

"Alright, then I can advise you in your love life." Draco grinned. The two continued teasing each other until Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to speak with Molly, Charlie, Harry, and Draco privately for a few minutes so if the rest of you wouldn't mind leaving I would be so grateful." With some grumbling Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins left the room.

Once they had gone the door shut seemingly on its own and Dumbledore turned to those remaining in the room. "As Molly and Charlie already know, the Order has decided that you two," he indicated Harry and Draco, "deserve guardians. Even though they shall only have legality over the two of you for a few years we figured that it is always nice to know there is someone like family who you can go to. The Order has also decided upon two people, for each of you, who we approve to be your guardians. Now you do not have to agree with our decisions and that is why I wanted to talk to the two of you now."

Dumbledore paused and looked the two boys in the eyes before continuing. "Harry, for you the choice seemed simple and I think it will be satisfactory for both parties. Harry, your chosen guardians are Molly and Arthur Weasley. Draco, it was harder to pick guardians for you. Tonks seemed to be an obvious choice but every person should have two people to care about them like a son or daughter. Then we came to the decision of male guardian. At first Severus came to mind but objections were found, then Mr. Weasley here kindly offered to become your second guardian. Now the choice is up to the two of you. You may have all the time you wish, although it would be helpful if a decision were made by dinner tonight. That is all." With his last statement Dumbledore stood up and swished out of the now open door in a very Dumbledoreish way.

* * *

'Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year. For another, he really wanted to do his homework but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night. And he also happened to be a wizard'  
Prisoner of Azkaban 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

Harry rushed out of the room once Dumbledore had gone but Draco walked out much more slowly. By the time he had gotten out it was obvious that Harry had already told the others all about the meeting that had occurred inside the kitchen. They were standing in a group outside the door talking and laughing.

Ginny nodded to Hermione and they broke off from the group and walked to Draco. "So," Ginny asked hesitantly, "which people were picked to be your guardians?"

Draco looked at the two girls, trying to figure out if they were going to make fun of him needing guardians before answering, "Dora and your brother, Charlie."

"Dora?" Hermione questioned. "Oh, you mean Tonks. That makes sense, you are related and everything. I don't know about the Tonks and Charlie combination though, it seems like playing with fire."

Draco felt a urge to protect the two people at her statement, even though it was true in a way. "Well, they're just a more volatile fire than you and your Weasley." At this Hermione blushed and Ginny giggled.

"Why don't you come and work on homework with us for a while," Ginny offered. "Unlike the others we're not going to be stuck with piles of homework to do the week before school starts. We're already almost done."

Draco thought guiltily about his huge stack of homework and nodded, thankful for a chance to start and get help f he needed it plus a chance for human contact with people his age that wasn't hostile. "Sure."

Charlie watched as Draco went off with his little sister and Hermione. He hadn't been able to tell what Draco thought about having him as a guardian and wanted to talk to him about it. It would just have to wait though. Charlie walked off glad that at least some people were accepting Draco.

* * *

"Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup"  
Ron Weasley Prisoner of Azkaban 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

Draco worked on his homework with Hermione and Ginny for a while. The two girls really hadn't been kidding when they'd said they were almost done, they had finished it that day. Once they had finished Draco lost interest in doing his own and as Ginny had decided to play Quiditch with Harry and Ron and Hermione was going to read a book he'd decided to work on his map for the Order.

Draco worked on the map for a while. Finally he sat back and stared at it. It wasn't right, he knew, he just couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. As he was pondering the map Charlie came into the room.

Draco tensed a bit, the whole guardian thing started to invade his thoughts. He had his doubts about why Charlie wanted to be his guardian. Nonetheless, he asked Charlie, "Does this look right to you? I know the house is shaped like this and all these rooms are in it but they just don't seem to fit." He shook his head in frustration. "I spent the first ten years of my life in the house and I can't even draw an accurate map of it!"

Charlie looked at the plan before him carefully, noting how despite the organization Draco had used it was still cluttered and the lack of space. He thought back to the small piece of Malfoy manor he'd seen and it hit him. "There's a room under the stairs. It's just not the type of thing you'd notice if you've lived their your entire life."

Draco looked at him, "You know, I think you're right. Why didn't I ever notice it?"

As Draco erased, redrew, and rewrote parts of his map, Charlie broached the subject he'd come into Draco's room to talk about. "Draco, I know that Tonks is your cousin and so it'll be natural to have her as a guardian but you've only known me for three days and I've known you for the same amount of time." Charlie went to take a deep breath but was stopped when Draco held up his hand.

"Do you want to be my guardian just so you can get on Dora's good side?" Draco asked seriously. "Because if that's your reason for doing this then I want you to give up now." Draco said stiffly.

Charlie looked Draco in the eye, "I will admit that the thought crossed my mind that your cousin would think better of me for doing this but it was just a thought, not a reason. I volunteered because I didn't think you should be stuck with your potions teacher as your father figure, even if you do like him. I also volunteered because there wasn't anyone else who was. But most of all, I volunteered because I like you and wouldn't mind watching over you. Draco is latin for dragon and I already take care of a lot of dragons so why not add another? But if you don't want me to be your guardian then I won't force you."

Draco stared back at Charlie before beginning to grin. "Been practicing that speech have you? Draco, dragons, good one. And you're right, having Snape as my guardian would have been bad, I mean our hair care products might have gotten mixed up. He's got to use something to get it so greasy. I will also admit that I've taken a liking to you."

"So," asked Charlie, "You'll let me be your guardian?"

Draco smirked, "You'll just have to wait an see like everyone else."

* * *

'"Harry. How nice to see you"  
"Hello Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh.  
"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.  
"Very well, thanks "  
"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy"  
"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing"  
Percy scowled.  
"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.  
"Mum!" said Fred as though he'd only just spotted her and seized her hand too. "How really corking to see you '  
Prisoner of Azkaban 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco had been allowed to stay for the beginning of the Order meeting due to the fact that Harry and Draco would be receiving guardians that day.

Dumbledore turned first to Harry and asked, "Harry, do you accept the Weasley's as your guardians?" (The twins added "To love and to hold?")

"Yes," answered Harry.

Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction then turned to Draco. "And do you, Draco Malfoy, take Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley as your guardians?" ("To love and to hold?")

"I do," answered Draco very solemnly, although he was smirking as he played along with Fred and Georges example.

"Good." Dumbledore stated. "Now we must break from the wedding ceremony and conduct another. "Harry, Molly, and Arthur please come here."

The three approached Dumbledore and stood before him. He joined the Weasley's hands then placed Harry's above theirs. He placed his wand above the three pairs of hands then muttered an incantation. The only indication that the incantation had worked was Dumbledore's satisfied smile.

After the Weasley's and Harry had returned to their seats he ushered forward Draco, Tonks, and Charlie and placed their hands into the same position as he had previously. He again muttered an incantation, but unlike the other time he then removed Draco's hands.

Dumbledore looked at the two adults before him. "You two," he said, "have fought since you first met. Disagreeing with each other has been your main objective when it comes to each other. Meetings were avoided and those that were required have been accompanied by hostile words and actions. Now you two are joined by the life of another human being. His wellness depends on you, both of you. If you cannot work together then tell me now. He is your charge and if you two let your differences get the better of you and continue to argue like children than he will be affected adversely. Are the two of you up to this? Will you work together?"

Draco watched as the two nodded. He wondered how Dumbledore's speech was effecting them. He was sure they were feeling ashamed but determined at the same time to live up to Dumbledore's expectations.

"I will hold you two to this promise, but I do not think there will be much trouble," he added with a softened voice.

* * *

"We tried to shut him up in a pyramid, ... But Mum spotted us"  
George Weasley Prisoner of Azkaban

* * *

Almost Done! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

After the Order meeting that night Tonks lay on her bed and thought about what Dumbledore had said to Charlie and her. She knew that they'd been terrible to each other but she'd never thought that it had effected other people and she knew that she'd never want it to effect Draco. Now that Dumbledore had mentioned it though she was starting to wonder.

"Why do I always fight with him anyways?" She wondered to herself. "The whole quiditch thing was ages ago." She thought about it and then remembered how Hermione always used to tease her about liking Charlie. Of coarse she had always denied it, never mentioning that he had been her first crush at Hogwarts. He was the one who'd started the hostilities but she'd just blushed and pretend like she hadn't noticed and didn't care. Then she'd joined the Quiditch team, learned what a prat he was and had gotten tiered of him bugging her. She realized that was when she'd starting being hostile towards him.

Despite proclaiming to hate him, she'd always noticed that her heart would begin to speed up when his name was mentioned, she'd told her self it was from anger, or when he entered a room, she'd told herself it was from disgust.

Tonks began to feel a pit forming in her stomach as the pieces began to fall into place. She was in love with her archenemy Charlie Weasley, and had begun to be so at the age of 12. The next thought made the pit tighten even more. She'd been so horrid to him since that time that the likely hood of him ever liking her was zero, and to make it worse she was now obliged to see him on a regular basis since they were both Draco's guardians.

As she lay there contemplating her terrible fate the person she least wanted to see came into her room. "Tonks, I think we need to talk."

"Don't you knock, Charlie?" Tonks burst out, part from habit part from frustration, and the fight began.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I did knock. I can't help it if you can't hear me through that thick skull of yours." Charlie replied, angered.

"You're such a prat Charlie Weasley! Maybe I was to busy thinking to be interrupted!"

"Yeah! Well, I felt I had something to say to the all-important Nymphadora Tonks that she might want to hear but I guess I was wrong. She thinks her thoughts are the only ones that are important!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora! And whatever this thing was you wanted to say was it must not have been that important if you decided to yell at me instead!"

"I was trying to be polite but you just put me down and didn't give me a chance to speak!"

"Well, what was I to expect besides being berated for something, since all you ever do is yell at me!"

"You know Tonks, I never want to yell at you!"

"What are you trying to do then if it's not yelling?"

"I'm trying to stop myself from doing this!" Charlie yelled before leaning down and capturing Tonks' lips with his own. To his surprise Tonks didn't pull away right away and slap him sense less. In fact, at first she didn't do anything.

Charlie decided this was even worse and began to pull away, trying not to think about what she'd do to him when she was able to react. He met resistance though and felt his head being pulled back down toward hers. That was when he realized that Tonks had wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him back with plenty of fervor.

Finally, after what seemed ages, she released him and pulled away. She smiled at him, "Now you should have just done that before and we could have saved all the breath we used on fighting."

Charlie, who's hair was now clashing terribly with his face, smirked, "Well, you didn't exactly encourage me. I've been fishing for you for ages and at first all I got was being ignored then I received your temper."

"Well, I guess we've got a lot of time to make up then." Tonks replied and pulled him toward her again.

* * *

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in"  
Professor McGonagall Prisoner of Azkaban

One last bit


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the name Auriga for Professor Sinistra isn't mine, it's from She's a Star (I think, if it's not then tell me and I'll change this disclaimer in other chapters.). I hope I didn't make many mistakes, feel free to correct me if they are major or minor, I may or may not change them. This takes place after 5th year and isn't based using info from the 6th book. I started this before the 6th book came out so now it is defiantly AU. Plus, I'm going to add quotes from HP that I thought were funny to the end of my chapters.

* * *

Five Years Later

"Dray, how come your hair's a different color from mommy and daddy and me?"

"How about I tell you a story to explain that?"

"Ooh! I love it when you tell stories. Please tell me, I bet it's a good one!"

Draco chuckled, "it is." He pulled his "little sister", with bright red hair that had a tendency to change shades, into his lap. "It starts out on a dark stormy night . . ."

* * *

'"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.  
"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks'  
Goblet of Fire

The End


End file.
